This invention relates to registering the desire of a passenger to have an automatic elevator call entered for him, selection of a default destination or of a passenger input destination for the automated call, and limiting the use thereof to a single trip.
The automatic entry of destination calls in order to better allocate elevators to respond to the calls and to avoid passengers using a keyboard at the elevators in order to enter their calls, has been shown to have two major problems. The first problem is that many times persons walking through an elevator corridor have no intention of utilizing the elevator, but a call will be automatically placed for such person; the number of false calls causes the potential advantage in dispatching to be totally lost, and wastes elevator capacity as well. The second problem is that passengers at the elevator must enter calls with push buttons or keys, or must utilize push buttons or keys to change calls when the destination of the automated call is not the desired destination of the passenger for this particular trip. This causes a clutter of passengers attempting to make call entries near the elevators.
A significant improvement is described in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/111,355 filed Jul. 7, 1998. Therein, voice badges are carried by passengers and they must indicate by voice whether or not they wish to travel on the elevator. In addition, a passenger can indicate a destination floor other than the normal, default destination floor, as his desire for the ensuing trip. In that system, a far beacon, remote of the elevator, wakes up the badge and causes it to alert the passenger to indicate his intentions. If the passenger says xe2x80x9celevatorxe2x80x9d or the like, and does not indicate a different floor, such as xe2x80x9cofficexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c37xe2x80x9d, the call will be entered for the normal, default floor. If the passenger verbalizes a different floor, the call is placed with that floor as the destination. The call may be assigned to a car, and the number of the assigned car may be communicated to the badge for announcement to the passenger. When the passenger reaches the elevator, another beacon will alert the badge to respond, to see if the passenger for whom the call was made has indeed reached the elevator. If not, the stop may be cancelled if there is no other passenger requesting a stop at that floor. This system avoids the problem of entering false calls when a person is passing through the lobby with no intent to use the elevator; the verbal operation offers the opportunity to communicate with the elevator without use of the passenger""s hands. However, voice recognition and voice synthesis consume a significant amount of power. Generally speaking, talking to a badge in a place where other users are also talking to their badges can create significant audible background noise and thereby cause lack of recognition or misrecognition of the passenger""s intent. Furthermore, some people are reluctant to talk to badges in public. In addition, if the badges are not clipped close to the neck, they may have to be held in the hand to make them adequately responsive for accurate call placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,594, discloses a frequently used, default destination for automatically entered elevator calls. In the patent, the device may be in an automatic mode, or in a manual, push button mode. Use of the push buttons must be near the elevator, therefore negating hands-free operation near the elevator. Furthermore, if the operator fails to switch from the push button mode to the automatic mode, excessive use of battery power may result and undesired calls may be entered. A related problem is determining when a passerby desires to enter a space having automatic door control, particularly where security is involved.
Objects of the invention include reduction of false calls in an automatic elevator call system; significant reduction in battery power required in an automatic elevator call system; reduction of mixed signals approaching or at the elevator as a consequence of numerous passengers speaking to their devices; an automatic elevator call system allowing hands-free operation near the elevator; an improved methodology for managing overt intent indications from a potential passenger in an automated elevator call system; improved automatic access to space; and improved management of authenticated access to secure spaces, elevators, and elevator destinations.
According to the present invention, an automated access system utilizes unique portable devices carried by each individual bearer for transmitting the bearer""s intent to gain access to spaces or utilize elevators; the transmitted intent is defined herein as a xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d, which is automatically cancelled when the bearer enters a space or receives elevator service. Elevator call system embodiments also transmit the desired destination for the passenger""s next elevator trip. The destination and/or token may be preset remotely of the spaces or the elevators, respectively, when the portable device is outside of the range of any beacons. The elevator destination may either be a normal, default destination established for that passenger for elevator trips leaving from the floor of a beacon which activates the portable device, or the destination may be a destination established by an input into the portable device provided by the bearer. The disclosed exemplary embodiments utilize voice or keys, buttons, and displays, or combinations of them, for communication between the individual bearer and the portable device.
The token may be provided in security situations only if voice authentication is successful.
The invention eliminates false calls by requiring that a potential passenger overtly indicate an intent to utilize the elevator. The invention avoids call or access interference and the use of hands in the vicinity of the elevators or spaces by allowing all inputs to the portable device to be made remotely, whether keys or voice are used. The invention avoids incorrect or false elevator calls or access to space by cancelling the token and the established destination as soon as the bearer boards an elevator car or enters a space, and excessive battery use is avoided by virtue of the process of the invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.